Confiteor
by Omore
Summary: Tormenta de pensamientos en el lapso de un cigarro. "Por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa."


**N/a.**  
Y ahora es cuando la cámara hace un _travelling_ por toda mi polvorienta cueva hasta detenerse frente a un ataúd del cual salgo yo descojonada, rollo _'Tales from the Crypt'_. Tengo esto de telarañas que es una vergüenza, _hoygan_. Pasa que no voy a molestarme en limpiarlo, porque llevo unos meses que no escribo un carajo. Este fic es una excepción, sacada a martillazos para cumplir con la convocatoria anual de **_AI sin fronteras_** a la cual me apunté, en mi santa inocencia, a ver si me encasquetaban un _prompt_ DS o D18 que me devolviera el amor al fandom, pero el azar me emparejó con **Hessefan**, conocida por "Guardián de tu alegría" en el mundo entero, iniciándose así la catástrofe. Y es que se sabe, se sabe que tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a Gokudera porque su personalidad en la _real life_ me sacaría de mis condenadas casillas y escribir de él conlleva 5927 y 8059 y yo con quien le otepeo es con Haru y no andaba yo contenta and my feelings and fuck.

Total, que me puse a patear el teclado y salió esto. Ella se merece más. Hesse, recuérdame que algún día me presente en tu casa en plan comando para compensártelo. 1313.

**Sobre el fic.**  
Situado en un hipotético futuro en el cual Tsuna muere por inserte motivo de su preferencia aquí. Ambiguo, cojonero, depresivo, melodramático, con tintes religiosos, inconcluso, insatisfactorio, incompleto y muchas más cosas bonitas que empiezan por "in". _Rated M_ por la boquita de quien narra. En inglés mola más. No se admiten devoluciones.

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ ©Akira Amano

* * *

Y si te quedase algo de fe, Hayato Gokudera, pensarías que ha sido intervención divina que tu vagabundear haya concluido ante la escalinata de una iglesia. Tiene gracia, eh: el hijo pródigo vuelve a casa sólo para sentarse en la puerta. Aunque mejor no hablamos de hijos. Cuando se habla de hijos, por ley termina saliendo el nombre de los padres, y si hay un tema que podría joderte la noche aún más es ése precisamente.

Amigos. Eso encaja mejor con lo que debiera ser una charla informal. O trabajo. Cielo santo, ¡jefes! Oye, deja que te diga algo: te has cubierto de gloria dejando al tuyo ir en busca y captura de un suicidio inducido. Menuda mierda de mano derecha eres, querido. ¿O debería decir «eras»? Quiero decir, Él ahora mismo está criando malvas y entretanto, tú no has encontrado nada mejor que hacer que quemar un cigarro tras otro, llenar tus pulmones vacíos con el bendito humo plúmbeo como si así pudieras olvidar que estás vacío porque Él no está aquí y nunca volverá a estar y tú, estúpida pérdida de espacio, no fuiste suficiente para salvarle, no fuiste _jodidamente_ suficiente para salvarle y si está muerto es por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan religioso, por cierto? Supongo que fue cuando Ts... perdón, _el Décimo_ se convirtió al catolicismo. Originalmente fue una estrategia que el Bronco sugirió y con la cual tú, después de un rato maldiciendo internamente, estuviste de acuerdo. _Cosa Nostra_, dijo el torpe ése, era un racimo de devotos hechos a besar el crucifijo antes de disparar a equis tipo entre los ojos y el Décimo no sólo era extranjero, sino un extranjero cuya sangre apenas estaba conectada a la de la _famiglia_ que lideraba. Le convenía tener algo con lo cual ganarse sus simpatías.

Así que cuando fuisteis a Italia para que al Décimo le dieran un lavado de cabeza exprés con agua bendita, decidiste desempolvar las creencias que habías mandado al carajo tiempo ha. Con el fin de guiarle, por supuesto. Bah, como si Él no pudiera leer la Biblia por su cuenta. Lo mismo de siempre, en realidad: si Él caminaba, tú correteabas alrededor como un perrito. _Encantador_.

¡Ah!, acabo de acordarme de cuando Se casó y te empeñaste en meterte en medio de la luna de miel «¡Por si requieren algo, Décimo!». Dios, hasta seguiste a los recién casados en una segunda góndola por Venecia. _No. Jodas._ Considerando Su legendaria paciencia, estaría a punto de volverse tarumba cuando te llevó aparte y te dijo «Gokudera-kun, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí. Estoy seguro de que tendrás trabajo que hacer en Sicilia» y tú te pusiste como «Pero Décimo, yo...» y Él cerró los ojos y suspiró y «Por favor, Gokudera-kun, necesitamos _intimidad_». Sentiste las mejillas ardiendo bajo un furioso _rouge_ por primera vez desde que llevabas pantalones cortos.

—...entiendo. Siento haberle molestado, Décimo.

Pasaste el vuelo de regreso a la base dándole vueltas al hecho de que la habías cagado. Siempre la cagas. Es un asco, ¿verdad? Es como un camino empinado tooooooooooooodo cubierto de aceite: un paso en falso y te verás rodando cuesta abajo sin tener ni puta idea de cómo parar. Así es tu vida, lumbreras: una cagada tras otra. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre jodes todo lo que tocas? Un ejemplo: el quiero y no puedo que Yamamoto y tú teníais entre manos hace tiempo.

La primera vez que un hombre te mete la mano en los pantalones provoca una impresión considerable. Tanta que ya ni te acuerdas de cómo empezasteis (vaya, hombre. Ni para eso... en fin). Seguro que fue cosa tuya. Algo dijiste/creíste/diste a entender que hizo a Yamamoto explotar como el puto Chernobyl.

(Te acojonó la hostia, sincerándonos).

Así por las buenas encontraste tu polla en su puño, las caderas que se te iban en todas direcciones y tu propia voz ronca susurrando/gruñendo/amenazando con que «Cabrón, me corro, te juro que si no paras me corro» mientras su aliento cálido te golpeaba el cuello.

(De todos modos, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Él, como no podía ser de otra manera, se cansó de toda la incesante cháchara de «nos debemos al Décimo». Tu actitud de gallito tampoco ayudó, ya que estamos. Casi me das lástima, tío, habiendo tirado a la basura lo único que podría mantenerte con la cabeza alta en estos momentos.)

Ahora bien: así entre tú y yo, admite que te gustó abrirte de piernas de cara al escritorio mientras el friki del béisbol se pajeaba entre tus nalgas. ¿Qué crees que diría mamá? Ella querría un nieto. Todas las madres quieren un nieto. Las que merecen ese nombre, al menos; las decentes, las puras, las que son como era ella. Chico, qué quieres que te diga: un bujarrón como tú no puede hacer justicia a la memoria de criatura tan celestial. No mereces que ella fuera tu madre. Es más: seguro que no lo era. Los hombrecillos verdes del espacio te abdujeron de pequeño e implantaron falsos recuerdos en tu personilla. Es lo único que encaja.

Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas. La cuestión es que necesitas _necesitar_, ¿no? Así mantienes a raya la sensación de tener la cabeza llena de algodón que te da cuando vas por tu cuenta. Deberías ponerte serio y empezar con el trabajo duro; borrón y cuenta nueva, lo pasado, pasado y toda esa mierda. Encontrar algo por lo que vivir es un asunto jodido en este mundo tuyo y cuando has sido tan imbécil como para perder todo lo que conoces, rezar deja de ser útil.

Pero no te preocupes, compañero, que yo sigo contigo y no me apetece dejarte solito. Qué más quisieras. Te diré cuál es el plan: voy a quedarme, acurrucada entre tu hombro y tu cuello, y cuando hayas maldecido lo suficiente, bebido lo suficiente, follado lo suficiente y tus párpados parezcan tan pesados que no puedas mantenerlos abiertos, me desperezaré y te susurraré al oído lo inútil que eres, que sigues siendo un niñito perdido, un pequeño desastre sin remedio, un fracaso, y sobre todo que tú. Eres. Jodidamente. _Insuficiente_. Para todo.  
Será mejor que te hagas a la idea.


End file.
